Barriss Offee
|genero=Femenino |altura=1.66 metros |pelo=Negro |ojos=Azul |piel=Verde clara/amarilla |peso= |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi **Equipo de asalto Jedi[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República |maestros=Luminara Unduli |aprendices=}} Barriss Offee fue una mirialana que se entrenó como Padawan Jedi durante las Guerras Clon. Llevaba un sable de luz azul y se entrenó con la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli. Offee fue una superviviente de la Batalla de Geonosis, y era extremadamente leal a su Maestra Jedi. Offee prefería estudiar antiguos manuscritos Jedi en vez de luchar, y tenía más edad que la mayoría de Padawans Jedi. Durante su tiempo como Padawan Jedi, Offee entabló amistad con Ahsoka Tano, la Padawan de Anakin Skywalker. A pesar de sus distintas personalidades, las dos forjaron un vínculo tras sus experiencias en el campo de batalla. A medida que las Guerras Clon proseguían, Offee comenzó a disgustarse por el papel de los Jedi en la guerra, creyendo que habían perdido sus costumbres y que se habían alejado de los ideales que la Orden Jedi debía representar, y especialmente el Consejo Jedi. Decidiendo actuar según su conciencia, orquestó un bombardeo al Templo Jedi para fomentar la desconfianza hacia los Jedi, puesto que muchos soldados clon murieron durante el ataque. A pesar de su amistad con Tano, Barriss provocó que Ahsoka fuese acusada del bombardeo, pero en última instancia confesó sus crímenes al ser confrontada por Anakin Skywalker. Así, justo antes de que Ahsoka fuese a ser condenada por el crimen, Barriss compartió su visión de que los Jedi habían sido corrompidos por el lado oscuro, y fue arrestada. Biografía Vida temprana Tiempo después de una disputa fronteriza en Ansion, Barriss Offee, una mirialana, nació en Mirial. Se descubrió que era sensible a la Fuerza y fue llevada al Templo Jedi para entrenarse como Jedi. Se convirtió en Padawan al Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli. En algún momento, estudió técnicas de sable de luz con Tutso Mara, y los dos se hicieron muy cercanos. Movimiento Secesionista left|thumb|220px|Barriss asiste a una reunión entre el Consejo Jedi y el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Offee, junto con Unduli, asistió a una reunión entre el Consejo Jedi y el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, en la que se discutió la creciente influencia de un Movimiento Secesionista, así como la amenaza de una inminente guerra entre él y la República Galáctica. Más tarde, Barriss, junto a su maestra, formó parte del equipo de asalto Jedi enviado para rescatar a la senadora Padmé Amidala, el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y a su Padawan Anakin Skywalker de la arena de ejecución en Geonosis. La mirialana sobrevivió a la batalla que se produjo en el planeta, del mismo modo que su maestra, y el conflicto conocido como las Guerras Clon estalló. Guerras Clon Enviada a una misión peligrosa thumb|right|229px|Barriss durante su misión. Después, Luminara Unduli envió a Offee en una peligrosa misión para recuperar un libro antiguo. Durante la misión, se encontró con una criatura y muchas trampas. Cuando finalmente llegó a la ubicación del libro, tomó el libro y se convirtió en arena. Más tarde ella regresó y le dijo a su maestra que había fracasado. Unduli le dijo a Offee que no había fallado porque no esperaba que Offee lo trajera de vuelta. Segunda Batalla de Geonosis left|thumb|220px|Barriss y Ahsoka entran en las catacumbas geonosianas. Al comienzo de las Guerras Clon, Offee acompañó a Luminara Unduli de vuelta a Geonosis para asistir a las fuerzas de Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, e infiltrarse en una gran fábrica de droides y armas geonosianas. Barriss y su maestra encontraron a Tano y Skywalker discutiendo sobre sus estrategias tácticas, y Offee ofendió sin querer a Ahsoka con su personalidad autoritaria. Dejando a sus maestros encabezando un ataque frontal contra la fábrica, ambas padawans se infiltraron en las catacumbas geonosianas por debajo de la fundición, para infiltrarse en ella y colocar explosivos en su interior. Sin embargo, fueron descubiertas por Poggle el Menor. Tras una breve lucha entre ellas y las tropas geonosianas, Ahsoka quedó inconsciente y Barriss tuvo que elegir entre salvar a Ahsoka o conservar las bombas para derribar la fábrica. Tras salvar la vida de Tano, Barriss y Ahsoka decidieron usar un súper tanque para destruir el reactor de la fábrica, sabiendo que la explosión las mataría en el proceso. No obstante, debido a la dura coraza del tanque, ambas padawans sobrevivieron para alivio de sus maestros. Tras su experiencia juntas, Barriss y Ahsoka, habiendo fortalecido su vínculo, se retiraron temporalmente del campo de batalla para recuperarse. Escaramuza a bordo del TB-73 right|thumb|256px|Una infectada Barriss ataque a Ahsoka a bordo del TB-73. Poco después de que Offee y Tano se recuperaran de sus heridas, se les encomendó la tarea de llevar a Mace Windu a Dantooine desde una estación cerca de Ord Cestus a bordo de la fragata médica TB-73. Desconocido para las padawans, un enjambre de gusanos cerebrales geonosianos había sido abordado por el soldado clon infectado Scythe. Offee se infectó a sí misma después de que ella y Tano se separaran, y procedió a acechar a su amiga a través de la nave, atacándola y casi matándola con su sable láser. Finalmente, Offee fue liberada del control cerebral del parásito después de que Tano rompiera el sistema de refrigeración, aunque ella le rogó a Tano que la matara. Tanto Tano como Offee fueron llevadas a la ala médica de la estación por Kit Fisto, una vez más para recuperarse. Captura de Eeth Koth Offee estuvo presente en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant cuando el General Grievous envió un mensaje a la Orden Jedi, informando de la captura del Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth. Ella fue testigo de la brutal tortura a la que fue sometido Koth, y abandonó la sala con varios iniciados Jedi bajo la petición del Maestro Yoda. Ejercicios de entrenamiento En algún momento del 21 ABY, poco antes del intento de asesinato de Cato Parasitti contra Padmé Amidala, Offee se entrenó con Ahsoka Tano en el Templo Jedi. Ella fue muy crítica con los métodos poco ortodoxos de su amiga, afirmando que los duelos estaban destinados a preparar a los Jedi para los encuentros reales en el campo de batalla, y el uso de tácticas no tradicionales no tenía ningún propósito. Aunque Tano no estuvo de acuerdo, las dos reconocieron esta diferencia de opinión como resultado del estilo de enseñanza muy diferente de sus maestros.Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé Batalla sobre Umbara left|thumb|190px|Barriss pilota su [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite|caza estelar Jedi durante la Batalla de Umbara.]] Durante la Batalla de Umbara, Offee y Tano volaron con las fuerzas de la República contra el bloqueo Separatista sobre el planeta Umbara. Después de que se rompiera el bloqueo, las fuerzas terrestres, entre ellas Anakin Skywalker y su Legión 501, pudieron aterrizar en el planeta. Bombardeo del Templo Jedi right|thumb|240px|Offee testifica durante el juicio de Tano. Durante los últimos años de las Guerras Clon, la opinión de Offee sobre los Jedi y su papel en la galaxia se distorsionó, y finalmente llegó a creer que tanto los Jedi como la República se habían desviado. Offee entró en contacto con Letta Turmond, una coruscanti que se oponía a la participación de los Jedi en las Guerras Clon. Ella compartió las creencias de Turmond y decidió que era hora de hacer una declaración en contra de la Orden. Mostrándole a Turmond cómo usar nanodroides como una bomba, Offee hizo que Turmond alimentara a los droides con su marido, Jackar Bowmani, un experto en municiones en el Templo Jedi. Los nanodroides explotaron cuando Bowmani entró en el hangar del Templo y mató a varios Jedi, clones, civiles y personal militar de la República. Offee asistió al funeral de los Jedi caídos, entre los que se encontraba su viejo amigo Mara. Sin que la Orden Jedi lo supiera, Barriss era quien estaba detrás del atentado, y para mantener su culpabilidad en secreto, estranguló con la Fuerza a Turmond en su celda de la prisión antes de que pudiera revelar su identidad. Luego ayudó a Ahsoka Tano a investigar el asesinato mediante un comunicador, proveyéndola de información falsa para llevarla hasta un almacén de explosivos abandonado en el que se encontraban los nanodroides usados en el atentado. Posteriormente Barriss atacó a Ahsoka disfrazada de la asesina Asajj Ventress. thumb|left|200px|Offee disfrazada de Ventress. Después de que Ahsoka fuese descubierta por los soldados clon de la República, la togruta fue acusada de haber atacado el Templo y fue arrestada. Tras una breve reunión con el Consejo Jedi, la antigua amiga de Offee fue expulsada de la Orden Jedi. Anakin Skywalker, enfadado por la expulsión de su Padawan, consiguió averiguar la culpabilidad de Barriss tras interrogar a Ventress. Visitando a Barriss en sus aposentos, Anakin la interrogó, lo que ocasionó que los dos tuvieran un duelo de sables de luz, puesto que Anakin había intentado descubrir si Offee poseía los sables de luz de Ventress. Aunque Barriss fue capaz de defenderse durante un periodo de tiempo prolongado, finalmente fue superada. Skywalker irrumpió en el juicio de Ahsoka con Barriss, que estaba siendo escoltada por varios guardias del Templo, uno de los cuales acabaría siendo conocido como El Gran Inquisidor. Anakin le ordenó contar la verdad; Barriss admitió sus actos y afirmó haberlos cometido porque pensaba que los Jedi eran los responsables de la guerra, y que eran los villanos del conflicto. Como resultado, Barriss fue encarcelada mientras que Ahsoka fue absuelta de todos los cargos. Se ofreció a Ahsoka regresar a la Orden Jedi, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento y se marchó, sintiéndose traicionada por la Orden y su antigua amiga. Legado La traición de Offee tuvo un profundo impacto en Tano y en la Orden Jedi. Meses después del arresto de Offee, Ki-Adi-Mundi apoyó la idea de ejecutar al Jedi caído Quinlan Vos, citando la traición de Offee como una señal de que los Jedi tenían un problema con los traidores dentro de sus propias filas.El Discípulo Oscuro Finalmente, la Orden Jedi cayó con la etapa final de los planes de Darth Sidious para la galaxia, y la República se transformó en el tiránico Imperio Galáctico. A un año del régimen establecido por el Imperio, Tano todavía estaba obsesionada por la traición de Offee y más tarde expresó su creencia de que, si bien estaba equivocada en lo que había hecho, tenía un punto sobre los Jedi y la República, y que si realmente lo habían hecho, escuchándola, podrían haber podido detener a Darth Sidious antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.Ahsoka Personalidad y rasgos Barriss Offee era una mirialana que tenía cabello y tatuajes negros, ojos azules, piel clara de color amarillo verdoso y una altura de 1.66 metros. Offee fue considerada un ejemplo aparentemente ideal de lo que debía ser un Padawan Jedi por algunos miembros de la Orden. Era una persona atrevida y estudiosa, capaz de memorizar todo el diseño del sistema de catacumbas geonosianas cuando su maestra se lo pidió. También era bastante desinteresada, cuando le suplicó a su amiga Ahsoka Tano que la matara al estar siendo controlada por un gusano cerebral, aunque Tano se negó. Sin embargo, a medida que las Guerras Clon se prolongaban, Offee comenzó a creer que la República y la Orden Jedi eran los responsables, considerando el papel de esta última en la guerra como una traición a los ideales de la Orden.Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada Su creciente desilusión finalmente la llevó a bombardear el Templo Jedi, matando a varios civiles, clones y otros Jedi, incluido su amigo Tusto Mara. Incluso asesinó a su aliada Letta Turmond para mantener su traición en secreto e inculpó a Ahsoka Tano por el hecho. Debido a esto, cayó en la influencia del lado oscuro; durante su duelo con Anakin Skywalker, él la reprendió por no deshacerse de los sables de luz rojos de Ventress, a lo que ella respondió con sarcasmo: "Creo que me quedan bien". Cuando fue llevada ante el tribunal, Offee finalmente confesó sus crímenes, por lo tanto absolvió a Tano, pero sin embargo mantuvo su creencia de que los Jedi y la República se habían perdido en su rumbo. Poderes y habilidades Al igual que con cualquier otro Jedi, Barriss Offee era sensible a la Fuerza y tenía experiencia en el uso de la telequinesis. Ella utilizaba el empujón de la Fuerza durante la batalla. Fue entrenada en la Forma III y era experta en Jar'Kai; con los sables de luz de Ventress, fue capaz de abrumar a Tano, quien en ese momento solo usaba un sable de luz, y defenderse por un tiempo contra Skywalker, un Jedi con mucho más entrenamiento y experiencia. Entre bastidores Offee fue interpretada en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] por Nalini Krishan. Meredith Salenger presto su voz para la [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)|serie de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars de 2008]]. Offee apareció por primera vez en la novela La Llegada de la Tormenta, que fue escrita por Alan Dean Foster. Además de ser presentada ampliamente en una serie de otros productos del Universo Expandido, en los que finalmente avanzó al rango de Caballero Jedi y también fue una notable sanadora, pero estos han sido hechos han sido rebautizados como parte de ''Star Wars'' Leyendas, y los detalles encontrados dentro de ellos no pueden ser considerado canon. Originalmente, se suponía que Offee aparecía en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] siendo asesinada como parte de la Orden 66, pero esta escena se cortó junto con las muertes de Luminara Unduli y Shaak Ti. Se hizo una cinemática de la muerte de Offee que la mostraba en Felucia luchando contra droides de combate en el momento de la Orden 66, cuando un AT-TE camina detrás de ella y le dispara. Curiosamente, hacia el final de esta cinemática, su sable de luz se mostraba como verde.Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Disc 7, Star Wars Archives: Episode III Deleted Scene: Kahyyyk and Order 66 Animatic Las imágenes no utilizadas de El Ataque de los Clones se usarían para esta aparición. Su muerte desechada en el Episodio III se incorporaría más tarde al tercer número de la [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|adaptación cómic de La Venganza de los Sith]]. Offee estaba escrita originalmente para morir en "The Wrong Jedi", pero Dave Filoni "tenía planes" para el personaje y cortó esta escena. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * ; imagen #12 * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Aprendices Jedi Categoría:Comandantes Jedi Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Mirialanos